Nightmares and Snow Fairies
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Lola is not an average snow fairy, she’s an outcast, a goth and a loner, plus she has seemingly dark powers. Santa becomes worried about how closed off and lonely she’s become in Christmas town. Can she fit in at Halloween Town and earn her wings by X-mas
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a true storey about my friend that she told me. Can someone suggest a title plz? **

**Lola is not an average snow fairy, she's an outcast, a goth and a loner, plus she has seemingly dark powers. Santa becomes worried about how closed off and lonely she's become in Christmas town. Can she fit in at Halloween Town and earn her wings by Christmas?**

**Nightmares and Snow Fairies **

(Chap 1: Too different) (Lola's POV)

I sat on an ice block outside the workshop, just near the merry-go-round in the centre of town. I had been living with my family for a while among the humans, until about a year ago my parent's had to tell me my whole family where snow fairies and moved here. They've been trying to make my be friends with the others so, by my 14th Christmas, I could earn my wings and do tasks to help Santa on Christmas day, like spy on the children to make sure there all being nice, and make it snow on Christmas, which is easier said then done. But no one wants to know me. I'm avoided and shunned because I'm 'too different' and a 'gothic freak' so I can't fit in according to the other fairies… well almost all.

"Hey! Lola!" The one fairy (or elf) that didn't avoid me was Stella. She was my exact height (about 5ft 4), she ware a blue, knee length dress made from snow crystals, her skin was completely white, her hair was very short and spiky, sort of like icicles. Stella was from a long line of pixies and she wasn't a full-fledged fairy yet, so her ears where still ever so slightly pointed, which complimented her pixie cut hairstyle. Her feet where bare, her nails where a shiny light-blue as where her lips.

"Hey Stella. Sup?"

"You'll never guess who I just saw!"

"Santa giving another lecture?" I really wasn't in the mood to talk. At this rate I was never going to get my wings and would be stuck in the human world forever.

Stella giggled "No, silly. What's you're favourite time of year?" She grinned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Now I was confused.

"Just answer the question." She was exited about something.

"… Halloween."

"Who's in charge of Halloween?"

"Why?" I slowly asked, quirking an eyebrow. A smile tugging at my lips.

"Oh, nothing." Stella had a mischievous grin across her face.

"Stella?" I stood up. Stella ran.

"You're gonna have to catch me first."

I got up and used my powers to throw snowballs at her in lightning flashes.

"No fair." Stella wined. I fell and grabbed her foot, tripping her over.

"There, bow tell me what's going on."

"Fine, if you let me up." Stella and I finished laughing and sat on a near by bench. "You remember Jack Skeleton, he comes and goes allot lately."

"Yea, but what about him?" I couldn't help but smile.

"He's staying over tonight, Santa wants to see him tomorrow, he was wandering if you had a spare room he could fit in. Everywhere else is ether full or too small."

"What?" I sat up properly and cocked my head to the side.

"Well he is over 7ft tall."

"Yea. Cool… Do you remember when he came for Christmas dinner, the day I came here?"

"Who could forget? … who where the kids who followed him?"

"Lock, Shock and Barrel? They ruined The Head Fairy's gingerbread house… by eating it. That was there downfall. They where to sick to fight." I smirked. Stella giggled.

"Hello? Can you two hear me?" Came a familiar voice from the woods.

Me and Stella looked at each other and grinned. "Jack!" we spoke together.

We got up and ran toward the voice, through the woods. After a while we came to a clearing of trees, the holiday doors, to be greeted by a skinny, lanky skeleton.

"Hey Jack, long-time no-see." I smiled.

"Hello…" Jack was cut off by a happy barking as a ghostly dog came flying through the Christmas door.

"Zero!" Stella and I cheered and hugged the spirit dog as he happily licked our faces, causing us to giggle.

"Need a hand with you're stuff Jack?" I offered, noticing Jack struggling with the pile of luggage with him.

"No, I've got it." Jack couldn't see, went the wrong way and tripped over a tree route.

"So long as you're sure, Jack. So long as you're sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while we got Jack home. "This is you're room. You may have to bend over a bit to stand, but at least the bed'll be big enough."

"I Thank you." He sighed. He was exhausted. "I'll unpack now, most of this stuff is Zeros."

I put my hand in a bag and brought out a big, yellow can. "Dog food?"

"He's a ghost, he shouldn't even have to eat, he can't possibly eat this much." Stella's mouth dropped in disbelief.

Jack chuckled. "You'd be surprised. I'm up every hour feeding him. As if I didn't get enough sleep as it is. Well I better get started."

"Hey, it's ok, we can deal with it."

"You sure?" Jack asked, sleepily.

"Yea. You get some rest. I can stay up all night." So I took Zero down to the living room and unpacked his stuff.

I gave him a can of food and it was gone before it hit the plate. "Wow!" Stella jumped.

"Jack wasn't kidding… Damn, we got school tomorrow."

"It won't be so bad. You've only got potions class, and you like that one."

"Yea… wait a second, me? You mean WE, right? You're in my class."

Stella bit her lip and looked at her feet. "Stella?"

"My parents are taking me on a 'trip of self discovery', it's supposed to make me like everyone else. I don't wanna change… cuz then I won't be friends with you." Tears of ice stuck to her cheek.

"Don't worry. Nothin's gonna change. You're the best at sabotage, you can get yourself out no problem."

"Really?"

"Sure, and you're gonna have to be, I can't help you there, but I have every faith and confidence in you."

**Plz, plz, plz Read and Review!**


	2. Chap 2: Close escape

**I'm updating both of my NBC fictions allot and quickly. I AM LOVING THIS! Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Close escape)

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Lola's alarm went off. She grabbed hold of it, turned it off and stayed in the bed, but the enchanted clock was determine to get her up. It took out a horn and blew it in her ear. Angrily she picked up the clock and threw it against the wall. Her eyes glowing a dangerous blood-red.

"If only we lived closer to school, then I would only have to get up at half seven, instead of five o'clock. And if only I had a better clock." she yelled at the circular clock, who was picking himself up and marching to the nightstand.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't you get hissy at me now. You wanna complain, talk to ya mother."

"I spend 12 years in England, lived a life where I was considered a loner by the 'popular' girls and had millions of friends just like me with a relatively normal and very embarrassing family. At least I was happy. Now it I don't be 'normal' I won't get my wings by this Christmas and I'll be stuck in the human realm as an orphaned looser."

"You're right. You're a looser." The clock yelled.

Lola stormed out, got washed and ready. Her hair was a royal blue colour, It was almost all pulled into a bunch on one side and the only thing that wasn't was her fringe which covered her, usually, misty-silver eyes. Her usually hidden eyes where lined with thick, black eyeliner. Her pants where black and baggy. She slipped into a comfortable shirt with the grim reaper on it. Over her shirt she ware a black jacket with 'bite me' written across it and blood dripping from the M and the E, the ends of which resembled fangs. The hood hid her face when she had it up.

To avoid a lecture from her mum about how she should dress like the others to make friends and stuff she went straight into the kitchen. There she found Jack… cooking?

"Morning." He smiled as he poured some pancake batter onto a frying pan.

"Jack, what's going on?" She didn't mean to sound mean or ungrateful, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. But Jack didn't seem to notice her rude mistake.

"I Just felt so grateful for you giving me a place to stay tonight that I felt that I had to do something for you."

"You shouldn't have Jack." she looked at the clock. "For once I have time to have breakfast. Normally I don't get any because I'm running late. Thanks Jack."

"No problem." He beamed. "I owe you allot, after all, you took care of Zero all night. He woke up happy as ever. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lola's POV)

School was such a drag. All I could think about was what they where doing to me, and the kind words Jack said to me after I broke down crying this morning. I told him how sick I was of always being kicked around by everyone. How lonely I was, especially since my only friend wasn't there. How outcast I was.

What I really liked about Jack s that (normally) he would listen to me or anyone who had a problem and he understood if you cried. He wasn't the kind of person who would say 'don't cry' he understood that it wasn't good to keep it all in.

The bell rang. I was off like a bullet. I was the fastest of all the things I've known, even faster than the reindeer, even faster than Jack. But the one downfall was that it was hard to avoid things that suddenly moved in my way.

I tripped over a foot. "Hey, you. Keep out of my way. I've told you once and I don't expect to tell you again. I can make you're life a real living hell if you don't piss of. Got it?" It was Cindy. She was the 'popular one' the 'queen of the school' even the headmaster did what she said. She could, and would, force Santa to give her her wings.

Her hair was long, blonde and wavy. Her pink crystal dress was a beautiful halter neck dress with a whole to display her perfectly flat belly. Her skin was pure white and her eyes where bottle-blue, her nails and lips where a shiny baby pink. She was a perfect snow fairy. All she needed now was her wings. (be fore you ask, snow fairy skin is so cold we can actually wear ice crystals).

"Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson on my own. And with you're friend gone it's gonna hurt a lot."

"Careful Cindy. Santa and Jack are meeting me in the factory now, they wouldn't be too happy to find my like last time."

"You have a point. So I won't do it. They will." She pointed toward a group of boys who always bullied me.

The boys only got a few kicks and punches on me before I escaped. Ran until I was outside the workshop and I fell to the floor. Couldn't be bothered to get up. At least I was safe.

I must have been lying there for a long time. But it felt like a few seconds. I felt a bony hand on my shoulder wake me up. I looked to see Jack, kneeling beside me with a worried expression on his face.

"Lola, are you alright?" He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

All I could do was weakly nod and try to smile. I couldn't really stand. I was just hanging of Jacks arm. He let me stay there until I could find the strength to stand.

"What happened?"

"Some boys at school-" I was cut off by Jack.

"How- wha- when-" Jack wanted to ask so many questions at the same time.

"It's not the first time… Don't worry Jack. I've had worse."

"What do you mean?" He cocked an 'eyebrow'.

"I've wound up in hospital before because of it, but the ones who did it never got caught. No proof of them being here, no weapon, no sign of an attack, just me and how close to death I was." looked at the snow. Jack was furious, but never said a word. He turned on his heal and went in the direction of the school.

I ran in front of him. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice was showing my fear, but I didn't care about that in front of Jack.

"We have to do something. I'm telling the Headmaster, he can do something about it." Jack was trying his best not to shout in anger, but he still spoke in a growl.

"Please don't. You'll only make it worse. Headmasters on there side. He'll only take me and them to his office and say "this girl says you've been bullying her, is this true?" They'll say no, we get let out and I'll end up in hospital again."

Jack's temper seemed to die down a little, his expression softened. "Is this what happened last time? When you told on them?"

"Yes." Tears rolled down my face. Jack put his arm around me in a half hug.

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone."


	3. Chap 3: Cute Boys and Unicorns!

**So I lied. Merry Christmas!**

(Chap 3: Cute Boys and Unicorns)

"Come on. Sandy's waiting. We want to speak with you."

"Don't you mean… never mind." She walked slowly behind Jack.

The two walked in to see Santa talking to a blonde dolly-bird of a fairy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfectly white skin. It could only be Cindy.

"By Santa." she smiled a sickly sweet smile and swaggered passed Lola, glaring daggers, but she quickly looked away when her eyes flashed red as an anger warning. Lola clenched her fists and gritted her teeth to remind herself not to scream with rage.

She stopped when she noticed Santa shudder. "I ought to have a restraining order on that girl." That earned them all a giggle (or a chuckle from Jack). "Well, Lola, I've noticed that you've not being stealing in too well here, but better than you're parents thought. You have a friend now. Is it true you had not friends before you came here?"

Lola looked at the floor and nodded. "I tried to make friends, but no one would come near me."

"Yes, well, anyway. Now, with you're friend gone for now, I'm worried you won't get you're wings by Christmas. I understand that you feel comfortable around Jack. Would you be comfortable around others like him?" Lola nodded. "I'm planning for you to live with Jack, in Halloween Town until you're friend comes back and you can find you're wings together."

"Really?" Lola smiled up at Jack, who nodded, smiling back. "Cool!… I just whish Stella could come too."

"You'll see her by Christmas Eve."

"But this thing she's going on could turn her into another Cindy. She won't be my friend anymore."

"I can do nothing. But you know how strong and loyal she is."

"Just like Zero." she pointed out as the said ghost weaved around her legs in a figure of 8.

"Yes." Santa chuckled. "She'll be fine… you better get packing, you'll be leaving in an hour."

Lola nodded, turned to leave then turned back. "Do my parents have to come too?"

"No. Just you." Jack smiled, he knew how much of a nightmare it would be for everyone if _her_ parents (of all parents) came to Halloween Town.

Lola grinned and ran home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lola's POV)

It took a few moments to get to Halloween Town. I was greeted by many monsters. Vampires, witches, zombies (of all kinds), mummies, demons, even the devil!

Little did I know that my life was about to change forever. A leather clad boy vampire, about my age, with blood-red eyes, wild, short(ish), black hair and a devilish smile, came up to Jack.

"Excuse me Jack, I need to talk to you about-" He cut off when he saw me, making me blush, whish, I would imagine, was stark against my pail skin. "Well who do we have here?" Before I knew it he was standing right in front of me.

"This is Lola, she's a Snow Fairy, from Christmas Town. I hope you and you're friends won't cause any trouble for her." Jack hinted, but I could easily understand.

"Come on Jack. I can take any vampire, knowing my powers. You know that."

"I'm not gonna ask. Anyway, Jack, it's about the vampires in the Witching World. There still being sold as slaves down there. I feel like I need to help them, my family's still there. Is there anything we could do?"

Jack hummed in thought. "I don't know. I'll sleep on it and see if there's anything we can do… Tom, could you give Lola a tour of the town? I have to hold a town meeting."

"Ok." He smiled at me, showing his sharp fangs.

"I'm warning you. This is you're chance to prove to me I can trust you. Got it?" Tom gave a nervous smile and nodded his head vigorously. "See you later Lola." and with that, Jack left.

"Your not scared of him are you?"

"He's not the Pumpkin King for nothing you know. But he has a right to be protective. We vampires can be dangerous, especially when we like someone, for _any_ reason. He doesn't know me very well. He rescued me from the witching world and freed me, but he keeps an eye on me." He watched me as I sat on the fountain wall.

"I can tell you're not dangerous. I can read you're mind. Also, I'm faster than even you and have stronger powers. Another thing is… I wouldn't care if you tried to turn me, or kill me, or… eat me." I gazed at the green slime in the fountain.

Tom's grin faded into a look of worry. "Why you say that?" he sat beside me. I looked at him.

"Cuz it's true. I'm never going to be a 'normal fairy'. I'm never going to be truly loved by my family. I'm never going to get my wings." Tom slid his arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be ok… hey, I want to show you something. Yore gonna love this." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

He took me to a clearing in the woods. Here there was no sun. Just a moon and a few stars. There was a huge cliff with a fall cascading into a shining lake. Fireflies swayed in the light breeze with the trees and long grass.

"Keep very quiet." he whispered.

I did as told. We sat silently in the grass. I must have gotten very tired, because I had fallen asleep. I woke up with my head on Tom's chest. He looked down at me and motioned me to look ahead at the lake.

Right there, looking around before taking a drink, was a unicorn. It's long, silver main shone in the moonlight. And behind it was a beautiful unicorn foal.

Tom gently whistled, getting the adult unicorn's attention. It leaped up and elegantly glided toward us. Tom put up his hand, the unicorn nuzzling his hand. "It's ok Kali. It's ok."

He seemed to be thinking, as if he was reading her mind. "It's ok. She's my friend. She won't tell anyone. Talk to her."

"I'll don't talk to humans." she said, her lips unmoving.

"I'm not a human." I said, trying not to sound rude.

"You smell like a human… wait." she sniffed my hair. "… Snow Fairy. I can deal with that."

I grinned when I heard something beside me. The baby was looking at my like she didn't know whether to say hello or to run away. I put out my hand and she sniffed before nuzzling my hand.

Tom looked at me with a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. "What you lookin at?"

"Nothing." Tom snapped out of it. "Time to go. Jack will be wandering where you where."


	4. Chap 4: OMG!

**So I lied. Merry Christmas!**

(Chap 4: O-M-G!)

We had only gotten to the outskirts of town when trouble struck.

"Hey! Tom!" Tom's gang of friends. "Who do we have here?" a boy, similar to Tom, only with blonde hair and blue eyes, appeared beside me. He was a little older that Tom. "I see you've brought a snack." he pulled me towards him, the other boys whooped.

"You'll get you're ass kicked if you're not careful." I warned.

He grinned at me and pulled me close. "Just hold still and keep quiet." He held me as if he was going to place me on the floor, placing his lips at my neck.

"Spike don't." Tom warned. But before Spike could bite down I quickly stood up, grabbed his wrist and stepped behind him, twisting his arm so it dislocated with a crunch, then quickly kicked him over into the mud.

"I warned you." My eyes glowing red, like they always did when I was angry.

He glared daggers at me. He nodded and the boys started closing in. My powers where strong, but not enough to fight of 20 vampires. Tom looked at me like he was apologising to me. He pulled me near him and whispered "Let me bite you."

"What?" I whispered back.

"If a vampire's already bitten you, so long as you have the mark, no other vampire can harm you. If you don't let me bite you they'll kill you."

I thought about it. Did I really want to die right now, and by these guys? I trusted Tom more that them. Nodded. He pulled me close and slowly sank his fangs down. I began to feel weak as he drank a little from me to stop the venom from getting to me.

Suddenly there was a growling (and I was dropped on the floor), as if a fight that had just started had been ended, causing another fight. All I cloud see was the boys running away…

**I know this one is short but it is midnight over here.**


	5. Chap 5: What happened

**As I said in my another story, I demand everyone who reads reviews.**

**Jack: You've been like this allot lately haven't you?**

**Me: Well I'm not getting many for my other storeys am I?**

**Jack: Fair point. Pleas review before she makes me haunt you.**

**Me: Jack! (ignore him) Enjoy.**

(Chap 5: What happened?)

Lola woke in some sort of room, but she didn't look at it. She got up and followed two voices she could hear coming from upstairs.

"How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't do anything. I couldn't. You have to believe me."

"Well I don't." Jack scowled at Tom, who was shifting nervously. "she is my responsibility and now you've hurt her."

"Jack." Lola spoke. Wide awake.

"Lola." Jack knelt down in front of her so they where eye-to-eye-socket. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Jack, calm down." Lola yelled over Jack's interrogation. "I'm fine, and this wasn't his fault. His friends where trying to get me."

"Is this true?" Jack, now calmer, raised an 'eyebrow'.

"Yes. The only way to stop them would be for her to have the mark of another vampire. So long as she has that mark on her neck, no vampire would go after her. You know that Jack."

"Very well. I apologise. I think I'd better go. I need to have some plans of my own for Halloween in time for the Mayor. He'll be coming over in a while, ok."

**Sorry this was so short, but I'm getting really stuck. If anyone could help me I would really appreciate it. Any idea I use I won't take the credit for but whoever came up with it will. Enjoy!**

**Jack: Better get going.**

**Lola: I'm NEVER gonna get my wings, am I?**

**Me: you'll see. Goodbye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
